


The New Addition

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [21]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5828185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames is feeling blue about the kids growing up when one night, when it's cold, he finds a caramel coloured puppy. He happens to have biscuits for Woody in his pocket and so he coaxes the pup into his arms. When he brings her home he swears to Arthur he'll phone the shelter the next day. But the kids see the pup and instantly fall in love. Eames is responsible about her, but then end up adopting the pup. Name up to you but Caramel or Butterscotch as suggestions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Addition

It was a few weeks after Phillip turned one that Eames began to feel a little down about his children growing. Edward was seven, about to be eight. Briar Rose was four and now Phillip was one. He felt as if his children were growing up fast and it began to get him a little down. 

He was thinking about it when he came home from the grocery store. He had gone out to buy some cereal and things for dinner and as he got out of his car, he noticed something in the shrubs near the fence of his house and he stopped, feeling tense and concerned. Old instincts still rose and he set the bags down and approached the shrubs cautiously. He didn’t need to worry though, when underneath he saw a tail. 

It was a cold evening, Eames’ breath visible so he only imagined why the dog was hiding under the shrubs. He reached into his pockets, glad he still had a few treats in there from walking Woody, since at times he had to be bribed to come back inside. He stood on the other side of the fence as he stuck the treat through the gap in the fence and waited. When it disappeared, he did it again and then stood up, holding the treat out, seeing a scared little snout slowly appearing, sniffing and then taking the treat. It felt like forever before Eames even went to the other side, snapping part of the treats to make it last longer, gradually luring out the light brown pit bull. He was still a baby and he had no tags, a patch of white on his chest. He had no marks on him but he was thin and Eames immediately felt sorry for him. 

“Come here boy…come here.”

The pup didn’t bark or growl or snap at Eames, just slowly approached him as Eames held out the treat for him. It was a while before the pup got close enough to him and when he was, Eames was able to scoop him up and carry him inside. 

Instantly, Edward and Briar Rose saw the pup and cheers filled the room. Arthur was sitting on the couch, feeding Phillip when he saw Eames come in with the bags and the dog.

“What’s this?”

“I found him right outside in the bushes. He’s freezing and scared." 

Eames set the bags down and then the pup, petting him, feeling him still shaking as the kids stood by.

"Dad can we pet him?” Asked Edward.

“Not yet, kiddo. We don’t know if he’ll bite. He’s a stray and he’s scared.”

“Poor puppy!” Said Briar Rose.

Eames nodded and Arthur got up, putting Phillip in his play pen and went to the closet to get an old blanket. Woody approached the pup, sniffing him, his little tail wagging. When Arthur returned, Eames draped the blanket around the new pup and pet him, letting him know he was safe. Arthur looked at him and said,

“What are we going to do?”

“I’ll call the shelter tomorrow. I couldn’t leave him out there, it’s freezing.”

“Are you sure he’s not going to bite or anything?”

The pup tilted his head up and licked Eames on the cheek, cuddling against him, appreciating the warmth. Eames laughed a bit and nodded.

“I’m sure.”

They gave the pup Woody’s never used bed and some food and water for the night. Eames wanted to keep him, but Arthur wasn’t sure so they thought it best to discuss it in the morning after they called the shelter. But the following morning, Eames went to see the pup and saw Edward and Briar Rose already playing with him, the pup friendly and caring, Woody running around with them as if this was already his home. Eames felt terrible about having to call the shelter, but he had to. He wasn’t sure if the pup belonged to anyone and he wouldn’t want to steal someone’s pet so he called. 

When the shelter came to pick up the pup, Briar Rose cried, already attached to the new dog and Edward looked extremely disappointed. Even Woody looked betrayed. 

“In eight days, if no one comes to claim him, he’ll be up for adoption." 

Eames nodded, thanking the man who collected the pup and after he was gone, Eames told Edward they just had to wait for eight days. Arthur didn’t like that his kids were so upset but he was relieved the pup might be available to be adopted.

"So it’s okay?” Asked Eames.

Arthur nodded.

“Yeah, he was cute and the kids loved him so much.”

Eames was glad to hear that so after the eight days, Eames called the shelter and found out the pup was still there. No one had claimed him and he was up for adoption. So Eames took Edward and Briar Rose to the shelter with him and picked up their new pup. Briar Rose snuggled the new pup, his tail wagging furiously in excitement and Edward pet his large head while Eames filled out the paper work and paid the adoption fees. 

When they got home, Arthur smiled as Edward ran up to him and said,

“Dad we got a new puppy!”

Eames came in with the pup and Briar Rose, their daughter holding the middle of the leash while Eames actually held it. Woody ran up to his new friend and Eames let him go so they could play and Arthur looked at his kids.

“What’s the puppy’s new name?”

“Caramel!” said Briar Rose.

Eames nodded.

“Since Edward named Woody, Briar Rose got to name this one." 

Edward and Briar Rose hugged Eames before running off to play with the new pup and Woody, excitement and cheers filling the living room. Arthur gave Phillip to Eames as he said,

"So we have a new dog. We’ll need to get some things for him.”

“Thanks for agreeing to this. I felt so bad for the pup and the kids loved him…”

Arthur nodded, going over to him and kissing his cheek.

“It’s fine. You loved him too.”

“I do. Caramel is a good boy.”

“He is. Well, go play with them. I’ll get started on dinner.”

Eames nodded and went to join his kids and the pups.


End file.
